


马图林医生的人文与自然观测记录

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Summary: 当你老了，观测自然，也观测你。（不一定什么时候能上得来，所有文章首发请移步随缘居mtslash.me）
Relationships: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

18xx年1月25日 晴 百花庄园内 标本搬运  
今天一早，从利物浦前来的运输车队到达庄园，我与杰克将所有旧编号为CA至GE的标本放置在新家中，准备明日进行整理排序。虽然大部分工作都由他来指挥操持，但我仍觉体力透支。百花庄园的古朴大门像是一张不挑剔的鲸鲨的口，等待人们将各类绢蝶、剑鸻、眼镜蛇送入它的胃袋。瓶瓶罐罐使我忆起那些遍布欧洲，甚至在印度小镇上的各式各样的临时居所们，那些杰克的船只曾经经过的地方。当最后一只雌麝雉消失在门中时，意味着我多年来穴鼠一样的生活也终算划上了句号。有纪念意义的一天，定要牢记。  
运输书籍的车队还未到来。  
有件事需要特别注意，中午困乏，我靠在他的肩膀上睡着了，而他竟也纵容我睡去，并未唤醒我。然而家中仍有协助运输的工人，可见不理智，切不可再放任。


	2. 2

18xx年1月26日 晴 百花庄园内 接收来信，做标本的整理与排序  
我认识多位行事严谨的哲学家，及一些研习自然与宗教的学者，他们类似苦修僧般自虐似的自律着实令人喟叹不已。我生来性格中有着过多的散漫与不修边幅，机动灵活的工作方式曾使我的研究颇有成果，相反，过多的收藏与巨细靡遗的记录也将我本就无序的生活搅为一团乱麻——这种自我虐待亦不可取。想必杰克多年来已颇受我恶习的戕害，使他在我们同居期间，尽其所能助我重拾整洁与自律。曾记得戴安娜生前说我像只脏猴子，而杰克则说我像只猫，也许他们的共同点都是有毛、难洗吧。所以，令我不明白的是，为何我这样的人也可被邀请成为英国皇家自然学会的成员，他们了解我吗？我的拙作也可打动人心吗？是因为我面相生得狂野，所以才被称为“自然学家”吗？帮我读信的JA表示他为我感到自豪，说实话，我毫不怀疑吾友内心的真挚，反倒是觉得他还是为自己能掌握如此盲目的吹捧能力而感到自豪为好。  
午后，见三只北长尾山雀在几颗花梣树枝上蹦跳嬉戏，鸣声动听。


	3. 3

18xx年1月27日 晴转大雨 百花庄园内 书籍搬运与抢救  
杰克的绝对理智行为与灵活应变能力通常能在一些特殊状态下得到良好体现，仰赖于他活跃的思维与异乎寻常的行动力，我大到能观察他在身处劣势时如何与敌船交战并化险为夷，小到能观察他在与突变的糟糕天气争锋时如何成功抢救我们的书籍。在积雨云刚从锡利群岛的上空危险地积聚时，他便从还算干燥的空气中敏锐的嗅出了熟悉的暴雨的味道。随即，我们和仆人们用船舶上替下的旧雨布和索具，与果园架一起，为马车队搭建了一座装卸书籍用的临时雨棚。我对我们曾经的船伴们感到由衷的感激，在老舰长的指挥下，他们行动得快且熟练，仿佛手里的不是雨布和篱笆，而是风帆与帆桁。恍惚间，我似乎也回到了惊奇号上，骇浪跃起迎击着暴雨，我们被大水裹在中央，黑暗的天地迷蒙旋转，暗淡的灯火拙劣的伪装着繁星，将人类的渺小感无限放大。后甲板上，杰克高亢镇定且不容忤逆的命令仿佛具有洞穿一切的魔力，从这木与角铁搭建的脆弱小国中清晰的纵穿而过。多年来，我偏向自由主义的政治理念与皇家海军中严格的军纪与官僚制度总在内心中诱发着激烈冲突——但毫无疑问，杰克奥布雷的存在却使我舒适——激烈的对抗反而带来内心怪诞的平静。这势必引发一场有关自我审视的矛盾，情感是否能在理性中采取一种可量化的调和来稀释紧绷的明暗交界，使其界限不再分明？  
下午去检视临时书库，好在我们的大部分书籍都未受潮，杰克因此全天都很自满，话变得极为多，实在拿他没办法。


	4. 4

18xx年1月28日 阴 整日昏睡  
昨晚，要求仆人明日一天无论如何都切莫打扰我们后，我来到杰克的房间与他一同合奏、读书与取暖。好在庄园庞大，我们两人的单独卧室与所有卧房都相距甚远，我们尚不需在自家还保持过头的谨慎。幸运的是，在我为其量身定制的，有些过分严格的“进食与运动”量表的控制下，杰克的身体明显变得愈发强壮与健康。更换睡衣时，即便借着炉内不甚光亮的火也可看到他突出的坚硬腹肌。现在，该换“残忍的、不近人情的、有虐待倾向的、暴君似的”我自满一下了。且令人欣慰的是，不再发胖的他也依旧暖得像个火炉。被子、他的胸膛和他的爱语可以将整个英伦诸岛的阴冷冬季与我隔绝，使我一晚暖意浓浓。  
一日疲劳后，昏沉跌入梦乡的感觉美妙万分。年少时我曾认为，懒惰是进取心的最大敌人，那时我十分喜爱在天光尚不见明的时刻，独自一人浸入浓厚的晨雾，在爱尔兰的广袤的草原与冻土上寻找观察着觅食的雀鹰与红狐，直至双手冷的像那皮毛一样颜色才不舍返家。但随着年长我了解到，适时的、定量的懒惰和为这种懒惰找借口的过程，均对身体与心灵的健康有着更长久的益处。  
时间的定义在意志随着大脑的沉寂而消弭之时是十分微妙且难以衡量的，所以，当我再次睁开眼睛时，地上的怀表已悲惨的指向下午三点，昨日的计划已然全部落空。屋外温度极低，想赤脚爬出取回基里克放在我们门口的餐点，又极为利落的爬回。  
两餐未进的饥饿可否缓解过分放纵的罪恶？不可知。  
既不可知，还是睡去为好。  
听到一群䴓鸟在窗外啁啾嬉闹，厚重的窗帘后，又是一天匆匆。


	5. 5

18xx年1月29日 晴转大雪 大环湖游记  
离开百花庄园北门，再向东北行四里格，便是淡水湖泊Magna anulum①的所在地。大环二字并无别意，只因一座约两百码宽的湖心岛被精准地安插在了湖面正中。阳光璀璨时，粼粼水面泛起微波，如若一汪金环。在还未购买庄园前，我与杰克在某次晚秋远足时曾有幸目睹此景——轻风吹散浓雾的一瞬，破晓的晨光碎为金粉，渐次洒落入水。美景如此，若臻幻境。此湖地质构造十分奇特。浅滩才过一半便骤然深不见底，大陆坡似的水崖直指地心，从一旁小山上俯瞰，像极人的虹膜，因此也被称为眼深湖。  
湖面虽小，但物种颇丰。在那次远足的机遇下，我和他只用半日便在湖中观测到多种软甲纲和小涉禽，甚至还遇到了一只极难想象能在这里碰上的领燕鸻——我只在锡尼什的小潟湖里见到过这种鸟儿。一想到以后能常居附近，我的内心便升起无穷的欣悦。  
杰克于昨日晚餐时应允我今早一同游览。冬日的湖景此时如诗般秀丽，冰层厚且阴暗，决绝地遮蔽了这只深邃内敛、却已步入暮年的眼睛。林间，高大的银杏与山毛榉将光秃的树枝高举，指向远山，令阳光只得软弱地向冰面投射杂乱而模糊的影子。我们登上放置在岸边的小舟，一边赏景，一边铺开小餐巾进起午餐来。啊，地狱般的寒冷与天堂般的宁静，我也许在不经意间迈进了恩底弥翁的不朽梦境——美的事物即为永恒的喜悦，他的美好与日俱增，他永不化为虚无。②不过，当一群露着白肚皮的凤头山雀因惧怕寒冷开始靠在一起高声啁啾时，杰克的一句“那些议员似的鸟就像带着蓝色假发的海龟蛋一样挤在一棵枝丫上吱呀乱叫”，使得肃杀的气氛突然变得活泼起来。

塞勒涅用笑话叫醒了牧羊人，让早春在这舟下先发了芽。

*** ***

我不擅长体育运动，而杰克则精通于一切与水有关的运动——虽然他从未从这些运动中获得一点能瘦下来的益处。所以当两双我都不知道曾存在在我家的冰鞋奇迹般的从他的包中出现的时候，我被吓得只得惊愕得看着他。  
“新奇的魔术。”我叫道。  
“哈哈，我知道你不会，亲爱的斯蒂芬，”他大笑着，并像条蛇，或者说大蟒一样引诱着我，“不过，难道你不想试试吗？”  
杰克绝对是个好老师，而天生愚钝的我绝对不是个好学生。几十年间，这件事在他的坚持不懈与我的接连失败中已重复上演了无数次，但他却还没能学会放弃，着实令人佩服。  
“我不想，”我说道，“我会摔成傻瓜的，一位瘫痪的傻瓜，下半生都要你在床边照顾的那种。”  
“我在这儿扶着你呢，好大夫，作为你忠实的肉垫，”他嬉笑着拉着我走下小船，远离对我永恒忠诚的，不会用土填满我肺部的大地，而走向那些被固定在冰面下的微生物汤上，“别怕呀，斯蒂芬，别怕。”  
所以，在那份灿烂的笑容和绝对安全的诱导下，当我反应过来时，我这双背信弃义的手已经开始为自己的冰鞋鞋带打结了。  
“你知道我的鞋的大小？”  
我原先以为这双鞋是他曾经替换下来的，但穿上却意外的舒适合脚。  
“你觉得呢？”杰克呢喃着拉着我站在冰上，直到我两秒钟之后再次扑向他为止。

在主观中，某些事情可以浓缩到一个瞬间，这过程如同智慧与产生智慧的过程被作者压制于作品中，变成合上的书和裱起的画作相仿，经验可在毫无知觉的情况下，从这些智慧中探寻给养。这颇有一种远东宗教的韵味，而我不知不觉不再僵硬的膝盖也充分的反映出对这种感觉的认可。  
“这不是比之前更好了吗？哈！斯蒂芬！左脚，左脚！”包含着整整一个小时的“瞬间”从我的惊惧中悄然而逝，我依旧死死地抓着他的手，把背弓成一只熟虾，“再努把力，你都能滑去那个湖心岛了，我亲爱的。”  
“你就像个刚入职的助产妇！”我抬头看着他，导致不会用力的腰再次无法控制和他拉近又被推远，“她们只会对产妇说‘再努把力’的。”  
“那些可敬的母亲都做到了，你这个绅士当然没有理由‘不努把力’，左脚不要太用力。”  
“我可不会……哇啊啊……生孩子！”  
“你总该会直立行走的，pri-mate。上帝啊，左脚不要太用力，斯蒂芬，冰面要被你凿穿了。”  
“杰克！我感觉我歪了，天啊，我歪了……”我可以确信，当时我是这么反驳他的，我确实歪了。惊惧又重新回到了我的心里，如果冰面穿透了，我就要掉下去啦！水！水！  
我慌乱地直起那已不属于我的腰，无法控制的章鱼似的手脚和我“忠实的肉垫”瞬间打上了死结。这导致了我们一齐摔倒在冰面上，杰克的呼痛声、喘息声和大笑声混杂在一起，他的喜悦与富足被颤抖的身体传递给我，使我尚未缓解额头撞到他下巴的疼痛之余也不禁笑了起来。只可怜那些小山雀被这声音惊得骤起，瞬间没了影踪。  
“我表示道歉，斯蒂芬，我不该吓唬你，但你要能和我在这儿多躺一会儿的话，也许我们就能看到下雪的一瞬间了。”  
“下雪？”  
“云来了，斯蒂芬。”他用鼻尖顶了顶我的额头，“一场大雪。”

我仰躺在结晶的水上，像那位盛装离世的奥菲利亚。入水前的女子，在那些花瓣先其一步飘落的时刻，是否在心中进行过长久的、思辨式的思考。一生的故事有几多喜悲？在爱与失去自我间盘桓的柔软情感如何变成了决绝的选择？“他人”在水的那头——在她曾经的世纪。此处唯余她与她的孤独相携逃离。那是何种的爱呀？我曾在久远的漂泊日记里袒露过自己对这种悲苦的迷思：除却难以治愈的顽疾，为何只有在爱中产生的持久的孤独无法被摘除，而爱却能不断驱使人冲动地堕入这张骄纵的网，使人趋之若鹜。在剔除那些“繁衍欲望论”的无稽之谈后，“人不能独自一人安然接受这份先验的孤独”则被再次提上了论断——也许是另外一种无稽之谈。  
我始终无法理解奇妙的人心，也许这就是它的可贵之处，它属于你，但对于你，却终身保持着神秘，就像杰克，充满奇思的杰克，即便我成为了他，我也依旧不会了解他。但我并非那位不调和的奥菲利亚，回顾此生，只有在内心长久而激烈的竞逐中，我才能痛切的感受到自我之孤独的存在，政治、事业、爱恨、生死尽数为薪，使我如不熄的火焰，深爱着、绞拧着、啃食着、消化着他放置在天平另一端的孤独。  
我的孤独对他的孤独，抱有绝望的贪婪。  
“斯蒂芬。”  
躺在身边，他湛蓝的眼睛化作终点，直视着我，直至硕大的雪片终于缓缓降落于此。  
雪不会融化，那些寒冷的小东西会与冰相遇，直至春日来临之时，化为一物。  
我不知道他想说什么，但我们都知道他什么都没说。  
——他的话湮灭在我的口中。  
我不想在这篇日记中描绘我此刻的所见，日记虽属于我，更属于我之外，它不仅属于纸张，也属于墨迹，也许之后还会属于那些老鼠和蠹鱼。视觉和记忆才是只属于我的不需要火的缪斯——唯有人性中的独占的欲望才能使人生绵长、痛苦、晦暗、深刻又美丽。  
满足我的贪婪吧，你。  
在一息尚存的时刻。

①拉丁语：大环  
②济慈《恩底弥翁》


	6. 6

18xx年1月30日 晴 百花庄园内 与杰克吵了一架  
我，十分不清楚自己是否要详细地将与他突然作别的过程细致讲明，还未入夜，杰克的马便已匆匆离开。而导致我现在依然无法入睡的除了对他深切的思念外，已然别无他物。也许我会撕掉这几页，上帝保佑我，让我有勇气将这些争吵与动情的事项讲明，而不至于写到半途就因羞愧而猝死房中。虽曾因科学活动所需，我观察描述过大量动物求偶的仪式和他们交配的过程，但我却从未写过这种——如果是两只其他的生物，即便是两个其他的灵长类也好……假如写下，我兴许又会像昨天一样，开始嫉妒起这本子来了，天呀，简直发疯一样。

***

因昨日一天劳顿，直到早上7点我才被急促的马蹄声和杰克的喊叫声吵醒。作为一名品行极为恶劣的聒噪的老混蛋，他未经允许便闯入我的卧房掀开了窗帘，把我毫不留情地从柔软的梦境之乡提拎出来。且在我尚半梦半醒抵抗不过的时刻，他竟极为熟练地替我换好了便装！完全不理会我的怒吼与挣扎。上帝啊，请您现在就送利落的他的灵魂利落的去见魔鬼吧！我不会再为他祈祷更多的！  
“你看这个可好呀！兄弟！”沾着水的手在我的乱糟糟头发上划过，他像首次看到西班牙人的南美土著一样，哇哇乱叫的抓着我的手臂，将我连拖带拽的拉到三楼走廊明亮的大窗下面，“惊喜！我没料到这么快的斯蒂芬！一个惊喜！”  
站在家宅门口的无疑是我们新聘用的年轻男仆艾德文和那位可见并不擅长御马的，递送家具的老伙计。这位正在向我们脱帽致敬的绅士此刻正站在马车旁，和杰克一样像个土著头目献宝似的指着车斗里的巨大木箱——几个十六七岁的运货男孩正在抬着它“走下神坛”。  
“我尊敬的先生！奥布雷勋爵！我到得晚呀！”他带着浓厚曼彻斯特口音的招呼仿佛一场泥石流，从不知什么时候被杰克推开的窗子中呼啸着冲进我的耳朵，“您好啊，马图林医生！”  
“怎么会晚！”杰克兴奋地在我耳边大喊着，底气浑厚，如同他昨天一天都陷在软床上休憩，未同我走这许多路一样孔武有力，“哈！哈！哈！快来吧！上来吧奥斯瓦尔德老弟！快上来和我们吃个早饭！”  
“这个时候也能说是晚吗？”我不禁小声揪着他的衣袖问道，那个木箱看起来大且沉，“还有，你究竟买了什么鬼东西？”  
“哈哈，我没想到这么快的斯蒂芬！”  
“什么是‘这么快的斯蒂芬’？想用柳叶刀发动一场血腥屠杀的斯蒂芬吗？”  
“哦？你为何愠怒，亲爱的？”被迫起床的怨气无处发泄，我只得交替地瞪着他和门廊，直到那位红脸蛋的胖绅士大笑着走上楼梯的声音再次响起。  
“因为吵死了。”  
“礼貌，斯蒂芬，”他用手轻轻点指我的嘴巴小声道，“这可是我的老朋友。”  
“很难说不是你的朋友，兄弟，”我甩开他的手，“你们在比嗓大赛上认识的吗？”

***

毫无疑问，二十多年前那次短暂却又神奇的经历在杰克心里依旧占据着不小的分量。英法战争时期，为躲避法国军方的追捕，他与我乔装成熊和耍熊人，由法国土伦港口长途跋涉数日，最终逃到了我位于加泰罗尼亚的城堡，并在那里闲适地度过了数月的无忧生活。不过，他无疑是一个严重的强迫性清洁症患者，一个misophobia。我们一路东躲西藏，理应无暇顾及那许多肮脏，但明知身为一只赝品，一头假熊，他却丝毫不守熊的本分，不仅宁可绕路也不肯和我一同踏入泥泞的沼泽，还日日沮丧，嫌弃自己臭不可闻。极端不洁使他陷入并保持着长久的郁郁寡欢，直到他看到——并欢呼着——一头扎进了城堡二楼的大理石浴缸洗了两个小时，才逐渐像是吸饱了水的海绵，恢复了真熊一般的劲头和活力。  
所以，在我午间观鸟独自返家后，看到我们的小浴缸被换成了一个有着奇怪装置连接着的大理石浴缸时，我，作为一名医生，对他的心理健康产生了颇为合理的怀疑：他可能一直保有着一种持久且隐秘的恋物倾向。但同时，作为受到两国法律保护的一名物主，我觉得我也有充足理由对这个该死的家伙保有一种出离的愤怒。  
“这是我城堡里的大理石浴缸吗？！”我喊道，“你怎么敢！”  
“斯蒂芬！别着急！”  
“把它拆了不说！你还给它安了个鼻子！这是极为无耻的行为！”  
“这不是你的那个！我保证！它们只是长得像而已！上帝啊！斯蒂芬！你今天的脾气可真暴躁！”杰克在浴室门口拼命的按住我的肩膀，似乎是害怕我就这么跳起来抡他一拳头——身后的女仆们面面相觑，“这是个仿制品，是个蒸汽浴缸！求你小点声！你都要把奥斯瓦尔德喊来了！”  
我甩开他的手，愤愤的踏步进去，摸着浴缸的表面，石材的面貌和圆润的触感告知我它无疑是个上等货，但确不是我那年代久远的，与城堡自成一体的古董浴缸（使我大松一口气），不过，那些连接着的管子是什么？新式的“蒸汽设备”吗？我听说在伦敦已经有蒸汽机车了……  
“这就是‘这么快的斯蒂芬’，是一个可悲的惊喜，”打发走仆人们，杰克乏力地把自己架在门口，用极度缺乏关爱的表情回望着我，“他不是你原先的，但却是你现在的浴缸，你要是不喜欢的话，我就把它再挪走。”  
“我并没有不喜欢。”  
自听到那清晨那急切的马蹄声时，我就感到一阵烦躁不安，当时，站在浴缸旁焦躁着翻看说明的我还未意识到，这份感觉直到那时依然在心中翻腾，且并未消退丝毫。如今想来，我们曾在伦敦居住时，这样的急促而特殊的马蹄声但凡开始从大路上响起，我们所得到的无一例外的是将他或我召唤至白厅的官方来讯——突兀的了却了我们早就制定好的一天或几天的计划。我曾是如此熟悉这种声音——毫无疑问，它已化为一种生理上的反胃，但因长时间隐居的缘故，占了上风的潜意识却似乎先于理智，向我通风报了信。  
“看懂了没，我的学者？”杰克把门锁上，快速迈步到我身旁，“我想你会喜欢它的，这可是新奇的科学，而我们是奥斯瓦尔德老弟研究的这个可以自行加热的蒸汽浴缸的第一个客户！他……”  
“等等，杰克，我不关心这个。”  
打断他的话，我扔下说明，并把手插进便服口袋里。  
“你，是不是有话想要对我说？”  
杰克皱了皱眉，但聪明如他，显然从我的表情里读到了答案。  
“如果你是说……”  
“我想听的就是你想说的，杰克。”  
“我还在想如何对你说。”  
“首先，如果你想知道这是为什么的话，我当时正在屋外观鸟，并无偷听的意思，而你们的嗓音大得连巴黎都听得到，不过这不是重点，重点是，”我诧异道，“你为何需要‘想如何对我说’，你大可以直接走过来对我说：‘斯蒂芬，我接到密令，现在就要回伦敦去，而且半年都不会回来。’而不是一直对我支支吾吾，欲言又止。”  
“是。”他紧张地搓着手，低下头，又诚恳的看着我，“命令上确实是这样说。”  
“我也被传召了吗？”  
“没有，该死的，没有，只有我这个已经辞职一年多的家伙。”  
“别抱怨，杰克，你应该有工作，你需要工作，而我会全力支持你的工作，就像你现在无时无刻不在支持我的工作一样。我当初劝你不要辞职时，已经和你讲的很明白了。你为何不能坦率的对我说呢？”  
“因为我打算坦率的告诉你别的，斯蒂芬，”把手放在我的双肩上，杰克笑着看着我的眼睛，似乎要从视线里把我的脑子盯出来，“我一会儿要和奥斯瓦尔德回伦敦去，而我让他先在楼上图书室等着，给我一小时时间准备。亲爱的，不用担心，算上往返的路程，我大约一周就能回来。”  
“什么一周？你要做什么？”  
“我当然要去和他们理论！难道全英国海军都没有舰长了吗？难道其他的勋爵们都死光了吗？我已经辞职了！为什么还非要抓着我不放？”  
“可是，白厅召唤你必定有它的原因，你何不去试试？”  
“它有它的原因，我也有我的理由，从政这么多年，你知道的，我还是很会讲道理的，他们能对我做的底线就是革除爵位，而我根本不在乎这劳什子的玩意！试？试什么？”  
“杰克，这是机会，你要试试！”  
“你到底要我试什么？亲爱的？”  
“试试回去！杰克！”我看着他，终于把这句话说出口。  
话音已落，罕见的沉默迅速弥漫在我们中间。杰克的表情十分怪异，他放开了我的肩膀，盯着我的眼睛，不再言语。  
窗外，小鸟再次开始鸣啼。  
“杰克，我想我不能再自私下去了，这是个天大的好机会，我听到了，他们应允你这次可以回到原来的官职，是因为没人比你更为胜任！你应该抓住它！”  
“你要旧事重提吗？我在一年前没和你吵过这个架吗？哈？”  
“因为你不该忍受这个的！”  
——杰克。  
“看看你过得都是什么日子吧，一年来，我曾在捕鱼时看到你因为陪我而孤零零地睡在小舟里，也在图书室的角落看到你做了一半的帆船模型，你会在和我画素描的时候紧盯着海，也会强装有兴趣与我一同去观鸟。  
“一切你所不热爱的日夜折磨着你，只因为你从来不对我说不！这一年来，我过着这辈子最快乐舒适的生活，因为我只顾着独占你，窃取着你的快乐来充实自己，我用一切花言巧语，像‘耍熊人’一样，把你再套在那个皮囊里——我的一己私利，成为了你苦难的根源！  
“所以，试试回去工作吧杰克，回到你所深爱的舰船上，你的大海上！再去追逐，去乘着风，去未知的世界！就因为全英国的官员们都知道，你不仅是位功勋卓著的舰长，还是一名可靠的航海家，一名身经百战的军事家，一位冒险家和开拓者，他们才会想起你！你只有50岁，身强力壮，思维活跃，即便不为了国家，杰克，你依旧可以完成你的梦想，而不是和我这个自私的老家伙…”  
“我的梦想？你说得没错，”他冷冷地打断了我，“哈！我都不知道我有这么多头衔，你直说得我脸红，马图林大夫。”  
我的心沉了下去。  
“你忘了一个，兄弟，我也是某位先生的伴侣，即便这个王八蛋把我对他的一切说辞都看作扯谎。”  
“杰克……”  
“如果你真的想听，我就把我所有的话都告诉你。”他眯起眼睛，紧盯着我，“是的，我天生热爱大海，热爱航行，热爱以船为家，我热爱争斗，我热爱投机，热爱财富，还热爱你，我绝不对你说谎，我对清闲深恶痛绝，在过去的日子里，我从未想过自己有一天会过上隐士一样的生活。每天对着花花鸟鸟书本卷宗，那还不如让我死掉为好！十五岁的时候我就决定即便死也要死在海上，死在战争里，国旗披身壮烈牺牲，沉入海底化为潮汐，而不是死在那些华而不实的花圃中。  
“但，斯蒂芬，你知道吗，也许你认为我是个愚蠢的，没有辨别能力的老傻瓜，提早得了痴呆症和失心疯，但很抱歉，让你失望了。我没有解剖学的知识，但我知道这里是大脑。我会思考，用这个玩意儿去想！我会回味过去，会品尝现在，会为未来进行思考，去选择我想走的路！这每一个选择，无一例外是经由深思熟虑而形成的。斯蒂芬，我也许并不比你博闻广识，但你有的我也有！”  
他再次逼近，使我连连后退。多年以来，我从未见过他如此怒火中烧。  
“如果你认为我是毫无辨别能力的傻瓜，无法分清什么是我想要的，那么现在请你告诉我，这么多年来，我是靠冲动才和你走在一起的吗？我是靠一时兴起才与你共眠三十年的吗？我是因为随便怎样都好而和索菲离婚的吗？告诉我斯蒂芬，难道你是这么认为的？”  
我无法言语，只得看着他。  
“人生中有太多岔路，每一步都是选择，斯蒂芬。我之所以接受我的选择，不是因为它的对与错，而是因为我在接受我的改变，接受我自己。  
“我曾经迷茫过，对未来，对世俗，还有对你的感觉。但索菲亚，是的，就是我的前妻，在我向她坦白我对你的感情时，她的话改变了我。我疲于说谎了，斯蒂芬，所以我绝不能再欺骗那样一个善良的姑娘，我走进她的卧室，向她屈膝，同她坦白我与你之间所发生的所有。我希望她能选择，是要继续在我这种人渣身上浪费宝贵的生命还是寻找其他的解脱，而我愿将除我自己这个人类以外的一切都赔付给她。作为一名有声望的女性，她可以极为轻易地向我复仇，只肖一封给白厅的信件我就会被绞死。我也许没有多少朋友，但有的是政敌！但她没有。我抬起头，她就这样直率地看着我的眼睛，说‘奥布雷，别骗自己，你早就做好了选择。’你懂吗？她比你聪明十倍，你这个发了疯的蠢蛋。”  
“杰克，我……”  
“她不杀死我，难道你想杀死我吗？斯蒂芬，不错，时至今日，我仍然在这片“脑海”里进行着最惨烈的战争，我与我过去的，我与我将来的，我与我选择的，我的理想和另外一个理想的，我的现实与另外一个现实的！而哪一次我面对的战争，身后没有你的援助？只要有你在，我从未向任何困难投过降！但你要在我最需要你的时候临阵脱逃吗？留下我孤军奋战，陷入无限的悲苦中吗？不止如此，还要让我不得不进行与你的战争吗？  
“我选择了，斯蒂芬，现在你所看到的一切都无疑是我做出的选择！”  
突然，大滴的眼泪从他的眼中滴落。  
他捧起我的手，吻着我们曾在相逢三十年那天，他送给我的戒指。  
“难道，是我没能得到你的选择吗？”

“……”  
沉默再次在我们中间蔓延着。我的耳朵似乎失了聪，窗外的鸟声，不小心按到开关的蒸汽机械启动的隆隆声，女仆们的嬉笑声，都渐次消失在了他的低吼里。  
——抗议，拒绝，付出一切却毫无所得的痛楚，是对我经久的自卑、自私与多疑的拷问。  
那滴眼泪。  
“……”  
他所有的猜测都是精准的，正确的。那些话里的每一个“冲动”与“一时兴起”都是我一直认为的，和我害怕认为的，是我多年来一切痛苦的苗头与根源，是我悬在头上，不知何时会掉落的达摩克利斯之剑。他，杰克奥布雷，不凡的马图林学家，毫无疑问的洞悉了他那可鄙的、丑陋的、自惭形秽的朋友。他成为了我人性的刽子手，将我赤裸裸的自卑摆在解剖台上。  
“杰克，我……”  
——我不应是个自私的老混蛋。  
“杰克，如果，如果我不想让你留……”  
——我理应放开神的脚踵。  
“斯蒂芬，你说什么？你要说什么？你要把我赶走吗？”那些温热的眼泪再次滴落在我的手上，他有些怯怯的抓着我，颤抖的手变得不再如前般坚定。  
“斯蒂芬？”  
——我不愿见他受苦，所以他必须立即逃离每日的痛苦折磨，而我，而我……  
“我会给予你报偿。”  
“什么？”  
“如果我不想让你离开，那，作为让你经受这些苦难的报偿，杰克。”  
——而我却紧紧回握住他的手。  
“请你，取走我的一切。”

***

“如果你再说这种屁话，斯蒂芬马图林，”双眼通红，杰克一边愤恨的说着，一边坐进了大理石浴缸的一角——带有蒸汽的温和的水立刻溢了出来，“我就把你架在炉子上烤了。”  
“……”  
“然后把你喂了鸟去！”  
“杰克，我很抱歉。”  
我半跪在浴缸旁边，替他梳理着干净的小辫。  
“因为我很内疚，我……把你从你自己那里抢走了。”  
“我并没有迷失，斯蒂芬，只有知道自己内心真正想要的东西，人才会不停地思索与权衡：如何选择自己的路，走进哪一扇有光的门。谁也不会永远的在一条直路上走下去。”  
“你不想追求快乐吗？你说过，大海才是你永恒的快乐。”  
“我追求快乐，我亲爱的，但我不追求永恒。”他看着我，无声的邀请着我。  
“对于永恒的感情就像对石头的感情一般，斯蒂芬，那无疑是西西弗斯的圆石，会让你失去最重要的判断力，不断重复着追逐的悲苦。虽然这也不失为一种永恒，而这种永恒绝不为我所愿。如果不放过对它的追求，那么苦难是绝不会消磨变迁的，但我们不必为得到某些快乐，向这种虚无弯腰，或是同它诡辩。”  
他慢慢帮我除去衣物。  
“我不追求永恒，我只追求实在，对于想要得到什么，我一直心里有数。”   
“那你……是不是还要栽棵橘子树在外面？”我问道，并把腿伸进浴缸里——蒸汽浮上水面，这里简直温暖得像是子宫里的羊水，“既然你喜欢模仿那座城堡，那我们还要养几头山羊和绵羊。”  
“别说傻话了，难道我还要和你学说加泰罗尼亚语不成，”我还没能在浴缸里坐稳，他就伸手把我捞了过去，“Hola②…Boig③…”  
“不成，你要是学会了，我就不得不把我的日记锁起来了。”  
“吼吼，你难道写了我的坏话不成？”他抚着我的头发傻笑着，“其实，我只是特别怀念那个时候，我们度过了那么一大段年轻的，美妙的，没有任何负罪感的日子，那是田园牧歌般的生活，放牧，打水，演奏，阅读……记得有段时间我病了，你就在我床边无微不至的照……等等，我搞错了，即便是我最虚弱无力的时刻，你也会天天爬上我的床铺。”  
“上帝啊！算我求你，别搞得这么猥琐，”我用后脑撞了撞他的头，“你也是一个就要见到国王的人。”  
“那就别搞得像个随船牧师一样，斯蒂芬，”杰克笑着说，“泡澡有其自发性的神圣性！尤其是这么个舒服的浴缸！两个马丁牧师也念不出这样的驱魔效果。”  
我被他的歪理逗笑了。  
“所以，我们这场吵架算是结束了吗？你的暴躁有没有减轻一些？”他轻轻地用嘴唇碰着我的脸颊，直到我安心地把头靠在他的肩膀上，“我向你保证，一周后我会骑马飞奔回家，绝不耽搁。”  
“不必做保，反正我劫持了这个最舒服的浴缸，我宣布，你与我，我们现在正式决裂，成为情敌，我要和我的爱侣共度此生，你就留在伦敦，和你旅馆里的小浴缸亲亲我我吧。”  
身后传来他低低的沉笑。  
“哦？还有呢？”  
“没了，是你没了，可怜的老家伙，没了浴缸，也没了我。”  
“哼嗯，那我要怎么夺回你？向浴缸扔手套吗①？”他梳着我头发的手伸向了我的肚子，紧紧的将我拉到他的怀里，“即便他们留我当大英国王，我都要辞职不干的。”  
“你可是当了三十年的海上暴君。”  
“不，我只是你的暴君而已。”  
我干渴的的嘴唇终于被他所吻，这两片薄唇像是在来到这里之前，迷路了无数年的时光。在一片雾气氤氲中，只有他的像藏了一片清澄天空似的蓝眼睛反射着窗外明亮的光，即便那些战争的伤疤在他脸上曾雕刻出刚正与坚毅，在这片朦胧中也一并化为柔和的影像。这不禁使我想起了他年轻时的模样，我在登上索菲号后的第一天清晨，他在大舱里邀请我共进早餐。当他拉着我越过哨兵，走进那些临时的大门后，阳光透过艉窗直射进来。  
他就在这光里，转头对我笑着。  
二十多年间，我第一次为自己生得如此糟糕而感到痛苦万分，我怎么能就这么站在他身边呢？他美好得就像那些希腊神祗，如金发的赫拉克勒斯一样，强健、勇猛、温和而美丽无匹。  
“你走神了，亲爱的，”而此刻，他却像贪吃甜点的幼年寻回犬一样舔舐着我，吻我，在我耳边轻声叫唤，“斯蒂芬，别这样对我，别冷落我，你究竟在想什么？请多想想可怜的我吧，我要离开这里整整一周，你知道一周的概念吗？”  
“如果没有想你的事情，我不知还能想些什么……杰克，你会再多吻我一些吗？”  
“我是你生日蛋糕上的蜡烛，你可以尽情许愿。”  
他再次吻了我，只是那些吻变得越来越张狂，而我却似乎被这些蔓延在屋内的“先进科学”出卖，蒸腾得失去了理智。  
我们没在卧室，仆人休息间距离大浴室非常之近，奥斯瓦尔德先生就在天花板上的图书室里看书等待着他。而我，这位宅子的主人之一，却全身光溜溜的窝在另一个主人的怀里，被难堪地、轻易地用几个舌吻唤起了情欲。我完全无法阻止自己发出羞耻的声音——看来大宅住久了，确会让人放松警惕。  
“概念的话，嗯……一周有……一万零八十分钟……”我努力想着其他平实的事情。  
“哦，精确地计算，我的博士，但时间听起来一点都不公平，在家里的七天为何像弹指一般飞快，而去伦敦，离开你，天啊，度日如年。我看不见你，从上马不再回头的那时开始算起，每一分钟都像是一年。”  
“每一分钟都是一年的话，你的年龄都会超过亚当…啊…”  
他的手从肚脐下滑，抚上着我的阴茎，打断了我对宗教可怜的思路。  
“你令人上瘾，斯蒂芬，你这个古怪的、爱发脾气的、思路清奇的生灵，你是不是自成一科？每天都让我在爱上你和想要与你吵翻天间进退两难。”  
“嗯……”  
“你会想这个的，斯蒂芬，对吗？想我的手，想这些吻，告诉我，我对你来讲是否是特别的？”  
“你是独一无二的…杰克，”我轻轻滑下自己的手，覆上水里灵巧的他的——那手有技巧的挑衅着我的每根血管，使我无与伦比的想要在他离开之前，再拥有他一次，“杰克，杰克……我们能不能……现在在这里做一次？我的全身都在想念你，我们有好多天没做了。”  
“嗯……唔……恐怕不行，斯蒂芬。”环顾周围后，他竟然回绝了我，要知道，他从不曾回绝我的任何求欢的请求，“我很抱歉。”  
“是刚才的问题吗？我和你吵架，所以我无法唤起你的兴致？”  
“怎么可能？是我没说明白，我的爱，是因为我和奥斯瓦尔德还有半个钟就要离开，并且这里没有油或油膏，即便是只用手指，在这儿都没有时间和办法完全将你打开，”他的语气里带着懊恼，“你会很疼，而我不可能会让你受苦。”  
“那水呢？用这些水…”  
“别说傻话，你知道那东西成与不成，你才是博学的那个，斯蒂芬，现在吻我吧，我会很快让你快乐的。”  
“你难道是认真的？杰克？你怎能不进入我？我需要取悦你才行吗？”我不停的吻他，恳求他，现在来看，我反倒是像那只摇尾巴的小狗了，“我要如何做……”  
“因为不是你的错，所以你无法让我改变心意，时间快到了，而奥斯瓦尔德老弟如果一会儿找不到我的话，他就会下来……”  
“你逗弄我，却又不让我快活，你吻我，却不给我我想要的，你是要自证混蛋吗你……”  
“我就是不能让自己成为一个混蛋，所以才这样做。等我回来，珍宝，请你等我回来，该死，天啊，我不想走，你是这么可口……”他咬牙切齿，贪婪的吮着我的肩膀，“我的爱，请你来面对我，至少，让我送你一个好梦。”  
他压着我的腰，将我反了过来，让我跪在了他的面前。  
“你要干什……呜……”  
他突然含住了我蓬勃待发的地方，使我像这三十年来的每次交欢一般，反射性的立刻咬紧了嘴巴。他做过议员的舌头就像吵架一样灵巧，弹簧似的在我前面的孔洞上放肆的撩拨着我，而那嘴巴则像还未断奶的孩子一样，强力而饥渴，使我感受到无比的快慰与煎熬。如果他能早早就这样吸我的话，我想被搞到脑袋浆糊的我是绝对可以避免今天的争执的。我的阴囊被时不时的舔舐着，后面虽没被打开，但入口处却被他不停的抚弄，空虚异常。  
“杰克…该停下…噫…”我小声喊到，却被一次猛烈的吸吮差点变成破音。而在他再一次对龟头的集火的刺激下，我很快就面临了顶点。  
“杰克……你真的……停下，我会射在你的嘴里的…”  
他一只手托着我的臀部，一只手逗弄着我的会阴，丝毫不理会我的警告，我抓着他金银相间的散开的头发，几乎停滞了呼吸。  
“杰克…我不唬弄你…我知道你不喜欢脏掉…天啊…别再用力了…饶了我…饶了我吧…我不能忍耐这么多快乐…”  
“那就给我吧，斯蒂芬……”  
他突然按向我的臀部。  
“啊…”  
敏感的前端直接被送到了他的喉咙里，我的眼前猛然一片空白。

***

写到这里，天已蒙蒙发亮，而无论是空虚的身体和疲惫的心灵，我对他的思念都毫无消退之意。回想起那些郁郁寡欢的年岁里，即便是半年都没观察到自己想要见到的生物，我也从未被如此的不满足感所侵袭，可见杰克上了马跑出好远还要挥手和我告别的心情并非虚假。瞧瞧啊，我们把对方都变成了什么？  
如果科学再发展一百年，是否能有一种新奇的望远镜被发明，让人们可以看到更远的地方。或者有一种实时交流的工具，能让他无论多远，都能立刻收悉我的来信……  
我想再去泡个澡，缓解一下此刻的胡思乱想与面红耳赤。  
亚当们既然早已在伊甸园里便丧失了神性，那么还有什么会比一汪温水更能重温天堂呢？

①扔手套为骑士间邀约决斗的方式 ②加泰罗尼亚语：你好  
③加泰罗尼亚语：疯子


	7. 7

18xx年1月31日 晴 百花庄园内 并非想念

如果一位绅士打算舒适快活的工作一整天的话，那么百花庄园的三楼，宽敞晴朗的冬日阳台将是他最好的选择。您大可以把某位家主的天文望远镜放回到他自己的床上，再将另一位的柚木桌椅推出落地窗——和煦的阳光下，一个空气新鲜的，绝好的露天图鉴工作站就建成了。当然，这一切的前提唯有杰克不在家。如果他开始外婆似的唠叨，并对您擅自移动家具、天冷不穿外套、拒绝进早饭的行为频繁发动攻击，那么任谁都只能将这一天用作和他拌嘴，使其彻底荒废掉。  
尽管家佣们昨日就将主路清理了干净，但29日的那场大雪还是为我脚下球形灌木撒上了扫不去的糖霜。驻足远望，无论是远山上的积雪还是粼粼的海面，都铺满了朝阳撒下的一片金黄。东北方向，半山腰的蜡梅和郁金香还如几天前一样竞相开放着，仿佛对这寒冬毫不介意——从微凉的海风中也可嗅到些许芳香。女仆们说笑着走过楼下，鸟鸣不绝于耳，太阳暖意浓浓。如此美妙的一天，我准备好了纸笔和材料，打算开始进行一天的功课。  
蜡梅属的图鉴着实无需耗费过多笔墨，只因它们的亚种并不多见。我曾随杰克在远东见到过多类蜡梅，特有一种紫色锯齿缘的倒卵形花的蜡梅种，竟能在春秋两季开花，芳香浓烈，令人啧啧称奇，若不是其他性状均与蜡梅相同，我可能还会以为它是别的乔木。因时间仓促，我既没有得到它的种子，也再没在其他地方见到过这种新奇的亚种。但三周前，我与杰克再次爬上小山，几乎——除了深黄的花色和更高的花枝——再次看到了这种树木。

“这枝看起来相当不错，”在挨我一记老拳前，他一边像往常一样把花别在我的眼镜上，一边笑嘻嘻地说着，“要给奥布雷夫人戴上”。

这样看来，“他不在便不会打扰我”是个纯粹的伪命题。如若他一天不与我创造新回忆，那些旧时光便宛如画作展览一般，不断从我的头脑里掠过。我对这混账话所产生的恼怒瞬时回归，却又对自己拿他没办法的样子感到笑意盈盈。那日，我们在盛开的蜡梅中进行着采集与记录，他充分运用了自己巨人一样的身高和猴子一般的敏捷，使我得到了非常完美的标本。午间，我们于一片花的甜香中一边品尝着新厨娘拿手的糕点，一边用口哨热情地合奏一番，直至我最终因血糖升高和口哨缺氧而发困倒在他身上小憩为止——现实使我认清，无论是杰克携带的温热红茶还是他拥有的坚实胸膛，都是我贪图享乐、甘于堕落的罪魁祸首，甚至即使他不在这里也依然如此——这也就是为何我今日的计划本该是将这完美的花枝画入图鉴归类，而此刻却心无旁骛的在另一张犊皮纸上涂画的原因……不过，值得庆幸的是无论何时，从不由自主到自暴自弃都不会使我愧疚多少。  
坦然地完成那张杰克于花间的仰视图时，时间已近正午。这张杰克与花的景象让我印象颇深的原因，不仅是下一秒他就对我发了坏心，还因为他这瞬间的面貌就如同波提切利在《博士来拜》中所描绘的那副自画像一样超然。他的面容抬向高处的花朵，颜色湛蓝的眸子却从半眯起来的眼角处看向我，漏出不经意间反射的阳光，被掉落颊旁的几缕金色长发掩盖，一种如佛雕般超凡的表情体露在刚毅的脸上，更显云淡风轻——他在画里，却不在画布上。染着花香的五感如同被晕染的水彩，他柔和地从这场景里望出来…  
该死。  
缪斯从不青睐于我。虽然记忆中的实景美感充沛，这张图却无论如何也算是糟糕透顶的。我无法画好这幅画，便装变得像军服一般僵硬，头发则凌乱不堪，眼神涣散的同时，对于厚实嘴唇的过多着墨，却使得的浓郁的墨水渗浸在纸张里，将杰克下巴晕出了厚重的胡茬：对于极度注重个人形象，每天都要仔细刮脸很久的他来说，这种面貌实属罕见。  
我顿时陷入了对往昔的不精准的回忆中，上次，他以此等模样出现在我面前的时候……

“只因欢喜转瞬即逝，生活才必须在其间填充诸多苦涩。”  
杰克沙哑的低语从记忆中浮现——这是我在一年半前突发急病晕倒，清醒后所听到的第一句话。那时我们尚在伦敦的别墅里共居，相比于早已退出随军军医行当、醉心著书的我来说，他不仅是个被授爵的贵族，还是一个颇为忙碌的上议院议员和高级海军军官。那天清晨，他甚至还未来得及与我共进早餐，就要急匆匆的前往白厅开会。所以，当我起床走进盥洗室，看到的只有孩子似的前来偷吻我嘴角的他，一边为不能与我好好告别而道歉，一边匆匆披上军装大氅跑出去的背影。  
在想要走上前问他何时归来时——我们已与急需处理的公文连续奋战了一个礼拜仍未能完全取胜——眼前突袭而来的黑暗却使我的记忆止步于此。不知过了多少时日，在我逐渐转醒却依旧模糊的视线里，我那熟悉的伴侣则彻底变了模样。与之前的那位干净整洁、英姿飒爽的绅士截然不同，他就像是刚进行过一场激烈的甲板争夺战一样，头发披散，满脸胡茬，头也不知为什么受了伤，身着的军装看上去就长久未曾更换……  
以及无从驱散的疲惫。  
他侧对着夕阳，偻着背坐在我床边。  
“斯蒂芬…”  
呢喃着的老军官罕见的垮下了宽厚的肩膀。内心极为感性的他似乎掉了很多眼泪，在这张仿佛瞬时衰老了几岁的脸上，夹在鱼尾纹间尚未干涸的泪水则使面色显得更加黯淡无光。轻碰着我的手指，他从散乱长发的缝隙中，用湿润的眼角淡然的望着我，仿佛我并不存在于他的世间里。  
——直到我开始呼唤他的名字。

想起他后来把我抓起抱在怀里嚎啕成一只衰弱的熊，直至我被勒得窒息，使劲拍他后背他才肯放开我的情景，我轻笑着团起这张面目全非的纸，抛却在灌木丛上。  
他离开我，却不能停止在思想上支配我。灵与肉的纠缠搏斗不断涌现，冲散了所有对花的思考。几十年来，我分析他、描述他，像个外科医生一样，在日记里不断对他的个性进行解构——我在“他的疆域”中苦苦探索着情感的深意，而这份孤僻不言的性格，却只能为他对同样情感的定义提供着极为贫瘠的环境。即便央求着上帝的指引，我们仍或不停地原地打转，或在错身中错过。但事实却是无论是自他的面容中，还是从透过犊皮纸泛黄的细小裂纹上，共处的那些或苦或甜的旧时光都会自发的从各个角落浮现出来——与被篝火吸引的，不当时机求偶的飞蛾一般无二，我们如同深藏其内的愚忠者一样，被埋在意识下方的真心所引导，总能殊途同归于引火烧身中的奋不顾身。  
“要对自己坦诚一些。”  
——莫过于我爱着他，如他爱我一般。

我又开始重新描摹起花朵来。  
倒卵形的花朵即便注定枯萎，它也将再次绽放在洒满阳光的图鉴上，成为集藏着永恒的一隅。短暂的思考后，我将杰克奥布雷的姓名加注在图鉴的注脚处。

错觉也罢，幸运。  
我曾于世间得到。  
即便只是转瞬的欢喜。


	8. 8

18xx年2月1日 晴转暴风雪 读信

此刻，我之所以坐在杰克的床上一边饮酒，一边借着烛光与炉火写下这些文字，只因今日晚间一件突发之事向我袭来，使我因失去同僚而痛心疾首、坐卧不宁。相较信中所述之恐惧，无穷的愤怒与怨怼更使我如被地狱火灼烧一般如坐针毡——只有在这间满是杰克物品的卧室里，我才能自往昔的回忆里寻到片刻安宁。  
晚饭期间，我收到了一位老友自伦敦发来的邮件。在一本厚实的《利维坦》①的布艺封面里，我拆出了一封加密信。  
前情不表，摘抄如下。  
“……只要提到那位天赋异禀的布莱克医生的名字，想必你能很快想起这个有着棕色眼睛和黑色卷发的漂亮的年轻人……悲剧已然发生，但我却务必要告知你，昨日《今夕报》刊登简讯如下：‘破风号舰长安东尼奥詹姆斯被海军军事法庭判处鸡奸罪，于1月24日午时在主桅帆桁上处绞刑。而另一名罪犯，其船医提摩西布莱克则在审判前于后甲板饮弹，畏罪自杀。该犯前日妄图独揽罪责，但军事法庭的判决……公正……未可脱罪。’我想你既知此事，必会为之扼腕……这不幸事端仅是源于此二人于两年前因调离而分别所横起。但，你知道的，青年人对恋慕的渴求和情爱的思念总是热切得过了头……在被人告发后，执行官在他们曾共居的住所和破风号大舱中搜出了大量信件，而军事法庭还提交了诸多不利的人证物证，真可谓落井下石……自案发至审判如此之快，使我甚至开始怀疑，某党中那个你我皆知的党魁是否正在通过此类事件残忍的铲除异己……我虽知道，这些年轻人不像我们——多年的地下政治与间谍事业使我们在处理其他问题上仍保有强迫似的警惕，但他们就像十足的婴儿一样，对如何在这可怕罪责中遮掩自己完全一无所知。话是如此，但我觉得……还需提醒你，我尊敬的朋友，你虽不再受海军诸条例的约束，但除绞死地点不同外，罪仍是普遍之罪。亲爱的医生，隐居生活极易使人放松戒备，而几乎所有人都知道您与勋爵多年共居。且……奥布雷勋爵现已……不在伦敦任要职，形势变化皆有因缘。辞旨甚切，万望阁下警惕再三。”  
如若杰克在我身侧，他必将看到我因徒增愤怒而不停颤抖的手（他会怎样说？他会怎样做？）。把这封短信反复读了三遍，我终被无从平息的愤懑与忧愁击溃，只得草草扔下书籍和吃食，大步走去他的房间，点上炭火炉，取些烈酒来饮。   
窗外又飘起大雪，如此回想起来，我在6年前将军的晚宴上初见布莱克医生，也是个大雪的夜。虽在那之前，我便在与其他船医的交流中听过诸如“一名后起之秀即将活跃在于海军、布莱克纺织厂家的幼子是名天生的屠夫”之流言。但即使如此，在成年人的政治集会场中，当你看到一名还未脱离少年稚气的青年，正在用一双大而明亮的棕黑色眼睛，警惕又羞涩地观望着周遭时，你是很难想象他会与尸体或柳叶刀扯上任何关系的——会选择切割肉体的，只有我这样的肮脏粗汉而已。鼯鼠似的青年看上去比我初见奥布雷时还要年幼——鼻子高挺，嘴唇红润，脸颊因羞涩而发着柔软的粉色，一双始终泫然欲泣的眼睛和柔软的黑色卷发搭配，如同卡拉瓦乔画中的男孩一般——橙色的烛火下，美食与醇酒映衬着他中性化的柔美和刚毅，十分惹人爱怜。他刚一出现，便吸引了不少人的眼球。因为海拔最高，杰克看到我始终盯着这男孩，直越过十一个围着自己的官员与夫人向我努嘴。（后来他奋力挤过人群小声警告我，那就是今晚塔克舰长要为大家介绍的天才船医，而不是什么走失儿童，更不是我能出轨的对象。）  
“我们要不要过去帮帮他？塔克舰长似乎还没到，而那个孩子刚进门就被围住了，”我悄声说。“他看上去吓坏了。”  
“我他妈看上去才像是吓坏了。斯蒂芬，如果你的关爱太多无处施放，就多关照关照我不成吗。如果你走过去，他的关爱也太多，也无处施放，那么……”  
“他的年纪比我女儿都小！”我低声怒吼，“看在上帝的份上，除了你，还有谁会这么瞎！”  
无视醋王还要张口辩驳的模样，我发现，在围住了那孩子攀谈的诸多男女中，有一瘦高男子身着军服，正像只母鸟一样的站在他面前，不着边际的为他挡下所有酒和酒话。后来，我们归家后，我才从依旧意难平的杰克处得知，那只深蓝色的母鸟便是安东尼奥詹姆斯——其时，他是破风号的大副。  
那位善良的友人并不知晓，我早已知道他们的故事。杰克交往甚广，曾对他们的事有所耳闻——可靠的是，他对我向来是知无不言的。他之所以如此让我离那男孩远一些，除却纯粹的吃飞醋，以及十分了解外表美丽者对我有着天生的吸引力外，还因为他和安东尼奥是一对尚只存在于传闻中的年轻恋人——而与这位过分闪耀的男孩交往亲密，对我们所要保守的自己的秘密是极为不利的。  
我与他第二次见面，是在半年后的自然科学交流会上。令我记忆颇深的不仅是布莱克医生依旧如画般美好的样貌，还有与我同行到门口的杰克如临大敌的模样。从交谈中，我得知他不仅是一名优秀的外科医生，同样也是一名年轻的博物学爱好者，他不仅有着与这年龄毫不相符的博学，还极为可敬的拥有着堪称上流的谦逊与礼貌。自早上交流会开始后，我便几乎忘了杰克的警告，接连几个小时都与他走在一起，无话不谈。从新北区的美洲咬鹃聊到齿突的切除，又从髋关节手术入路谈到原鞘亚目昆虫化石的产地，他的博学多才与妙语连珠实在让人印象深刻——谁能想到这些都是一名纺纱厂长之子自学的成果呢？直至夜深散场，我们在门口看到杰克与那位大副攀谈时，还在相约如有机会，定要一同乘船巡游，去澳新界探寻那些身姿奥妙的蛇鹈。  
实未想到那日一别竟是永恒！而他们竟如此赴死！  
吾心甚寒！  
绞刑啊！绞刑！对他人的爱如与剥夺有着同样结局，那么人必不可自称产于自然！难道除这些将人道主义裱于三寸舌上的伪善者，还有其他生物种会仅因爱慕，即应被同类相弑相食吗？人与他人除却排斥、吸引两种，岂有他途？难道要让天性相合的人都真正的“违背自然”，全部奋起作对为好？纵容不包容者，戕害不为害者，此等文明的进程会趋向何往，岂非不言自明？  
我与主流思想从来意见相左。杰克在读过我的著书后，曾论说作者无疑是条孤独的河，每滴活水所能展现的唯一踊跃，即为奋力表达其对远离文明的一贯向往。而如今，我十分庆幸自己确已和钟爱之人远离那世俗之渊，直起了脊梁！  
若人类文明的灵性不断让位于空洞与虚无，倒不如将这些史书折成纸底的船，直至历史的汪洋粗暴的凿穿这每张软弱与欺瞒为止。  
能于倾听者未必长于表达，但疾风骤雨终会替缄口不言者呐喊真理。

我饮掉这瓶伏特加，将雪茄按在瓶底。  
Je suis moi-même la matière de mon livre.②  
恋人的幻影似乎就在我身边。  
我醉得不轻。

①政治学名著。   
②《蒙田随笔》序，法语，意为“我即我书之素材” 。  
注：信件摘抄中，省略号为省略无关语用，并非信中既有。


	9. 9

18xx年2月2日 短暂的暴风雪后再次晴朗 

如若炭炉熄灭，仅余的怒火无论如何煌煌，都确是无法温暖这幅日渐衰颓的身体的。昨夜，当骤起的暴雪与狂风开始用玻璃和枯枝奏起魔怪的安眠曲时，屈从于困倦的我已与胃中过多的酒精一道，在杰克的骗子棉被中瑟缩的入了梦——它与它主人曾在时的保暖效果大相径庭，着实令人气愤不已。  
杰克的卧室在整栋房子的东北角上，一扇窗和我的卧室一样面朝正北，另一扇则开在了向阳面。当光的绸带从窗帘缝中斜插进房，并轻柔地盖在我困倦的双眼上时，似乎已经承认自己已死去一半多的我的肌体才开始再次复苏起来——如一人从未体验过海边暴风骤雪的冬夜，便不可言说自己如何想念太阳。一年多来，我曾被他以各种方式融化在这张床铺上，而如今取代他的却是黑格尔从艺术范畴里剔除掉的自然的篇章，是阳光的指与手掌。炽热的宗主将她的乳房和玉足恩赐——光如女性一样温暖柔润，她们的博爱无边无形，却又绝容不得任何伤害与怀疑。  
不知他对此将做何感想。  
即便大开窗帘再重新燃起火炉，走出棉被的我也不想与自制了一夜的半隅温暖离开太久。与往常同样，我打着赤脚将早餐和准备阅读整日的书籍从隔壁卧室门口飞速拿到他的房间。天越发清亮，PK对扫雪队的指挥声再次熟悉的戳刺着耳膜。毫无疑问，前几日刚被家佣运出庄园主道的积雪又再一次轻松攻破了前线，而听他的声音，楼后的两棵老枫树看来也经不起折腾，被怒风以摧枯拉朽之势拦腰斩断——经历几亿年的无政府状态，风雪对如何拆解与重构造物可谓熟稔于心。  
时隔四日，窗外再次素裹银妆。昨晚熄灭的火炉可谓清冷与室温的绝妙调停者——大块玻璃干净而妥帖的展示着高远的苍穹，而冰花则片点无留。地表与树枝上的积雪反射着太阳，比平日更为明亮的早晨似乎使我生发了某种癔症：也许能用望远镜看到大环湖的边角，或那些叽叽喳喳的凤头山雀。  
“那些议员似的鸟……”  
我笑了，不禁想到正在赶往伦敦的杰克——如那只活泼好动的老北极熊还在此处，想必会在天刚亮时便连哄带骗，拉起与咒骂嘶吼一起冻在原地的我，一起骑马出门赏雪吧——斜倚在他的床上，我很少能感觉不到他的胸脯与热量，或者他不断的聒噪与温柔的吻，然而这次则非。杰克到了哪里？如果没有算错日期，他应在离家当日晚间便可策马来到法尔茅斯港，并搭乘船只前往伦敦。即便那些船再慢，如今也应该已过多佛尔港，往泰晤士河进发……  
马图林啊，你不可再顺从自己，从思念的深渊中堕落下去。  
我也许，也许要回信给我的老友为好，让他不要过于担心，如今，我依旧认为我们隐藏得十分恰当，几十年前的情信早已毁掉，而既然现在我们可以面对面交流，我们也不会留下任何物理性的痕迹。上帝保佑，即便有人证，话语也是不会留痕的。从动机上讲来，消灭掉已选择做了隐士的我们，无论对哪个党派也没有任何意义。  
我很感激他将已故友人们的事件告知我，但信末为何突然警醒我？我不解其意。

***

中午，向基里克讨要了两块枫木。他和艾德文一起帮我劈了很多，PK想必非常了解他脾气古怪的大夫，所以既不问，亦不说。而年轻的男仆因为很少见我，始终保持着一副怯生生的模样——算上“您早上好！”和“我能为尊敬的您效劳什么？”，总共也只对我说了四句话。  
我其实只是想起杰克曾讲起的一件事。  
虽在打雪仗上从不是我的对手——我既狡猾又蛮横无情，他曾在我将一大块雪和冷冰冰的手出其不意地塞进他颈项后面后，极为悲惨地说——但他对堆雪人却很是拿手。一年前，在几次与我的战役中接连失利的杰克，却用那双大却精细的手，花了两个小时，独自在雪中堆出了一只一米多高的，完全说不上粗糙的古希腊双桅三列战舰。  
“那时候的战船的机动性是十分优秀的，”他一边叫我帮他找掉下来的树枝一边讲，“船吃水非常浅，而且虽然说叫桨帆船，但主要的动力还是靠人来划桨。”  
“这个船这么窄，那么炮放在……啊当时还没有炮。”  
“在火药和希腊火被发现之前，最有力的攻击便是用包着铁角的船首撞向其他船只的脆弱中段。喏，就是我用树枝包住的这一段，‘碰’的撞击…嗯…这里。”  
“然后变成接舷战吗？他们跳帮？”  
“他们跳帮，就像我们用炮打下敌船的主桅后一样。那时的海军和陆军可不像现在这样分工明确，陆军可以成为桨手，而海军也可以成为随时变为步兵进行攻城。所以，当年的希波战争……”  
他为我讲述着大流士一世的败北，以及亚历山大王的开疆辟土，他挥着胳膊诉说着海权的重要性，又和我肩并肩坐在岩石旁，一边食用菜饼和热茶，一边讲着橡木龙骨和杉木甲板，讲着石蜡和沥青究竟如何混合才能让船体更趋近于流线型……

“大夫，您看这个行吗？”  
他们为我找到了合适的枫木。  
我也想做只船。

***

晚间，和我相熟的一只魔王松鼠再次来到我的卧室讨要食物。它路过杰克的房间没看到我，竟还伸着小脑袋向我黑乎乎的卧室里看去。我花了一刻钟才用花生把他引到这间屋子，不禁怀疑它是否真的与我相熟。


	10. 10

18xx年2月3日 多云转晴 

在与被窝和优柔寡断一番缠斗并接连得胜后，借由这极不易出现的微弱的沾沾自喜之势，我于清晨饱餐战饭后终于下定决心要将E类中数量极为繁多的蝴蝶标本进行整理——捕捉它们的时候有多乐此不疲，整理它们的时候就有多不耐烦。不过，直至走到二楼标本室而遍寻不见后我才想起，早先搬运时因尚未编号之故，我和杰克一股脑把它们全部留在了一楼的台球室。

除了被推到一旁的石质球桌以及必要的下脚处，台球室向四方纵横的空间均被标本占得满当。数以百计的不齐整的盒子向上延伸，直到杰克爬到木梯最上，再向上伸长手臂所能达到的最大高度为止。举着梯子，在数次冒险于这危楼群立的易碎品中后，我付出了接连不断的五个小时、数次半途而废的冲动以及一个被摔坏的眼镜腿的代价，才勉强把1/4的待归档标本按照编号展在地上。  
“EX001 不丹褐凤蝶，EX034 流星蛱蝶……”  
深棕色的地毯上，几百件昆虫的遗体展着薄翼，将自己铺陈在玻璃的空屋里，为这座无机的房间中富集着斑斓的生命力——仿若它们还尚在世界各地的草木间纷飞，未能成为我的网下亡魂一般。明媚阳光下，多姿多色的蝶的鳞翅似与杰克的笑声同宗共属，仅靠旺盛的存在感即可褪尽凛冬的空气，洋溢地呼唤着春的光临。  
——哈！哈！哈！  
从未更变过的爽朗笑声串起数十年的记忆，阔步昂首，却落脚温柔地踏入往昔之景……  
被下午的阳光炙烤着脊背，我决定放纵自己内心的猫性，干脆趴在球桌上，一边对照编写着清单，一边不禁想起了我们曾在此桌旁的某次交流。

“我们再来试试三球落袋怎样？”多年前，在我们购买了这套“高雅玩具”并安放在位于伦敦的红砖别墅后，几乎每周杰克都会拉我陪他进行一至两次的游艺——我对此项运动兴趣缺缺，他却始终爱不释手。但据他多次悲愤的言讲，上帝在制造我时，肯定在各类技巧性游艺中将恶魔与人类的材料弄得颠倒，曾苦恼于未能长出可以赢过我的玩牌的手的他，看来玩球的那只也确不在其列——他根本打不过我。  
“我又练了很久！斯蒂芬，”他神采奕奕的笑着，似乎真的下了一番苦功，“这次，这次如果你又赢了，我就把球吃下去。”  
“真不知你还会馋嘴象牙的味道，”抄起球杆，我笑着网起双眉和袖口，想要挫挫他的锐气，“想吃哪个球？”  
“斯蒂芬，结论别下太早，”他咧着嘴，“如果我赢了呢？”  
“在牌桌上，我给对手的唯一建议就是不要玩牌，”我摆好球，回应着他的挑衅，“你赢了要吃什么？球桌吗？”  
“为了补偿我翘了一周的工作陪你去捉蝴蝶，大夫，我想要你帮我把我桌上恼人的公文干掉一半，然后，”他在我的耳边说道，“把你自己喂到我的嘴里。”  
在一周临行之前说的“过后补偿”就是这个？我顿了顿，然后大笑了起来。直至他噘着嘴拿起球棍戳我的腰，我才勉强停下——他这个人，实在万分好猜。  
“可我很是恋战的，杰克。”  
“嘿！你就不能恋点别的？”他狗狗似的看着我，吻着我的耳垂，“可以不为我的想赢一次，或者，或者不想被公文杀害的心情，斯蒂芬，单单为了我的生存。我敢发誓，这个玩意要是掉进胃里，那可不止便秘这么简单了。”  
“杰克，你的动机非常不纯。”  
“不。它十分单纯，”他望进我的眼睛，“我就是想吃了你。”  
后来  
啊，不提也罢，不提也罢……

***

日落时，突然刮起的东南风将所有被赫利俄斯燃着的轻薄云朵携入远方的锡利群岛，致使现在这颗仅露出右半形体的他高洁的姊妹，正自澄明的黑色天顶正中宁静的璀璨着。星的大军游弋在背景里，如同发生在故事里的故事，无法分清虚实。如果咨询杰克，他可能会告诉我关于这些天象会预示着明日将会有云还是有雨，或者大熊小熊星座轮番告诉他，晚上八点半特别适合接吻之类。他和占星家神秘性格可谓毫不沾边，但却有着占星家的品格与能力——你永远不知道那张信口开河的嘴下一秒会讲出什么东西来。  
如果他此刻已返回的话，我将在两三天后见到他。他也许会为自己少了那么多瓶伏特加和珍藏的雪莉酒而不大高兴吧，不过我想这相当情有可原——毕竟在寒冷的冬夜，既然没有“英格兰的火炉”为伴，那么任谁都需要一些“西班牙的阳光”①来温暖一下寂寥的灵魂才是。  
……  
坦然接受渴望的现实，我断不必在自己的天地里，还做那个装模作样的伪劣的善人。  
——离别与深情，化为思念的酷刑。  
永恒欣悦的君王啊，你往何处去？但无论行将何往，请你务必要在今晚仰望星空，欣赏这弯银白的大星——拜潮汐的夜神所赐，如若我们不能相见，至少这两条灼热的视线，还能得到唯一的交集。

①雪莉酒


End file.
